Orgulho
by jannie-sama
Summary: Durante um engarrafamento no centro de Tóquio, Sesshoumaru repensa sobre sua vida e sobre aquilo que sente mais falta... Songfic baseada na música When I was your man de Bruno Mars.


- Infernos! – exclamava Sesshoumaru Taisho – O que mais pode dar errado hoje? – passou a mão pelo rosto e seu rosto sempre tão inexpressível adquiriu um ar melancólico. Não tinha mais pra quem voltar...

- Humano insolente! – rosnou quando o carro de trás buzinou para que movesse o carro. Humano realmente idiota. Estavam todos presos naquele trânsito infernal da cidade de Tóquio na hora do rush. Seu rosto voltou a ficar melancólico – Rin... – suspirou e ligou o rádio imaginando que conseguiria distrair sua mente.

"_Nossa canção no rádio, mas ela não soa como antes_

_Quando nossos amigos falam sobre você tudo o que isso faz é me arruinar_

_Porque meu coração se parte um pouco quando ouço seu nome e tudo soa como, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh"_

Haviam terminado o casamento de três anos há mais de dois meses e por mais que lhe custasse dizer... sentia a falta dela. Do seu cheiro doce, de sua risada, daquele olhar que aquecia sua alma...

Inuyasha vivia lhe atormentando dizendo que Rin não o amaria para sempre, que era para ele se desculpar. Hanyou intrometido. Desculpar-se! Sesshoumaru nunca se desculpa!

"_Humm... jovem demais, tolo demais para perceber _

_Que deveria ter lhe comprado flores e segurado sua mão_

_Deveria ter lhe dado as minhas horas quando tive a chance, _

_Ter levado você a todas as festas, porque tudo o que queria era dançar_

_Agora minha garota está dançando, mas está dançando com outro homem"_

Não procurou saber mais sobre ela, seu orgulho não permitia. Se ela quis ir embora, que fosse. Ele não se importava!

"_Meu orgulho, meu ego, minhas necessidades e meu jeito egoísta, _

_fizeram uma mulher boa e forte como você sair da minha vida._

_Agora nunca, nunca conseguirei limpar a bagunça em que eu fiz _

_e me assombra sempre que fecho meus olhos tudo isso soa como, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh"_

Então por que seu coração doía ao se lembrar dela e dos momentos que viveram juntos?

- Humana in... – parou de falar a imprecação que tinha em mente e sussurrou – minha pequena humana...

Lembrou-se de quando ela disse que iria embora. Disse que estava cansada de só dar carinho, amor e nunca receber nada em troca, que o trabalho vinha em primeiro lugar pra ele. Lembrou-se de como ficou furioso e disse que ele tinha que trabalhar, que o trabalho era muito importante para ele.

"_Humm, jovem demais, tolo demais para perceber_

_Que deveria ter lhe comprado flores e segurado sua mão_

_Deveria ter lhe dado as minhas horas quando tive a chance_

_Ter levado você a todas as festas, porque tudo o que queria era dançar_

_Agora minha garota está dançando, mas está dançando com outro homem"_

Lembrou-se de quando os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas e chorando ela dizia que parecia que ele amava mais o trabalho do que a ela... Quando saiu para trabalhar naquela manhã, ela o levou até a porta e deu-lhe um beijo cheio de carinho e disse adeus. Achou que ela estava dizendo da boca para fora, que quando chegasse a encontraria em casa, mas encontrou a casa vazia... Aquele foi realmente o fim.

Olhou para o relógio... Nove horas da noite. Rin... Sentiu algo brotar de seus olhos dourados que nunca imaginou que brotaria... Estava chorando... Chorava agora sozinho e no interior de seu luxuoso carro, o que deveria ter chorado quando encontrou a casa deles vazia. Sentia-se só. A solidão antes tão querida, agora cortava seu coração. Tomou uma decisão. Virou o carro em uma direção que fazia anos que não ia...

"_Apesar de doer, serei o primeiro a dizer que estava errado. _

_Oh, sei que provavelmente estou muito atrasado para tentar me desculpar pelos meus erros, mas só quero que saiba_

_Espero que ele lhe compre flores e que segure sua mão_

_Que lhe dê todas as suas horas quando tiver a chance_

_Que leve você a todas as festas, porque me lembro do quanto você amava dançar_

_Que faça todas as coisas que eu deveria ter feito quando era o seu homem_

_Que faça todas as coisas que eu deveria ter feito quando era o seu homem"_

Chegou ao seu destino e saltou do carro após estacioná-lo com pressa. Bateu na porta, ansioso. Sempre fora calmo, mas agora sentia que se fosse explodir... Após alguns minutos a porta foi aberta e aquele cheiro familiar, que o embriagava dominou-o novamente. Olhou para aqueles tão amados olhos cor de chocolate e murmurou algo que ela jamais imaginou:

- Minha Rin, me perdoa! – deslizou a palma da mão pelo rosto dela – Me perdoa pelos meus erros, sei que estou atrasado, mas eu quero que saiba que eu amo você! Volta pra mim!

Ela pulou em seu pescoço e disse com os olhos marejados:

- Isso é tudo que eu queria ouvir, meu Sesshoumaru! – e beijou-o.


End file.
